South Park: Facebook Comments
by Mixed-Shades
Summary: Have a look through our favourite characters' Facebook pages.


**South Park: Facebook Comments**

**A/N: I know this has been done before and I am absolutely not trying to rip off any writer's work, but I really liked the those fics and decided to continue with the idea :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Trey and Matt.**

**P.S.: I'm not very good at writing with abbreviations and absolutely hate to misspell words, so please bear with me.**

**:::**

_**Stan Marsh**__ has changed his profile picture._

**-**_**Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger**__ and 40 others like this._

**Eric Cartman** ur a fucking hippy, stan.

**Stan Marsh** Up yours, Cartman.

**-**_**Kyle Broflovski **__likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** fuck u, Kyel.

**Kyle Broflovski **No thanks ;)

_**-Kenny McCormick **__likes this comment._

**Kyle Broflovski** And spell my name right, fatboy.

**Eric Cartman** oh yea?! well screw u gais, im loggin out!

**Kenny McCormick** Thank god (lol 'gais' :P)

_**-Stan Marsh **__and__** Kyle Broflovski **__like this comment_.

**:::**

_**Randy Marsh **__has tagged __**Sharon Marsh, Stan Marsh, Shelley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski**__ and 35 others in his new photo._

**Stan Marsh** Dad, why did you tag all my friends in this picture?

**Randy Marsh** lol, cuz im a cool dad, **Stan** lol

**Sharon Marsh** I thought I told you not to post this photo on facebook, Randy.

_**-Stan Marsh **__and __**Shelley Marsh**__ like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH GOD wat a fucking gaywad Stan! xD

**Kyle Broflovski** Leave him alone, Cartman, nobody asked your opinion.

_**-Stan Marsh **__and __**Randy Marsh **__like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** Stay outta tis, u stupid joo.

**Kyle Broflovski** lol

_**-Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski**__ and 2 others like this comment._

**Ike Broflovski** I'm still wondering why I'm tagged in this photo.

_**-Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donavan **__and 32 others like this comment._

**Stan Marsh **Yeah dad, you can't just tag people randomly.

**Randy Marsh** I can too stan, im ur father and I say I can lol

**Sharon Marsh** And stop saying 'lol', it's getting annoying.

_**-Stan Marsh **__and__** Shelley Marsh**__ like this comment._

**Randy Marsh** lol, your just jelly dat im a cool dad and your not

**Randy Marsh** lol

**Stan Marsh** Oh god.

**Shelley Marsh **I fucking hate this family!

**Randy Marsh** SHELLEY WATCH UR MOUTH LOL!

**Shelley Marsh** so much.

**:::**

_**Craig Tucker**__ has changed his status to __**in a relationship**__._

_**-Clyde Donavan, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick**__ and 15 others like this._

**Kenny McCormick** Ooh, Craigy who's the lucky girl? ;)

**Craig Tucker **That's none of your business.

**Kenny McCormick** :O Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?

**Craig Tucker** Your mom.

_**-Eric Cartman**__ likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman **lol Creg, u totaly burned poo boi ;)

**Kenny McCormick** Fuck off, fatass

_**-Kyle Broflovski **__and__** Craig Tucker**__ like this._

**Eric Cartman** Ay! Im not fat u poor pice of shit!

**Kyle Broflosvki** The world begs to differ.

_**-Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker, Token Black, Wendy Testaburger**__ and 26 others like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** I hate all of u. so. fucking. much.

**Wendy Testaburger** Glad the feeling's mutual ;)

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Token Black**__ and 23 others like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** Fuck u, hippy skank!

**Stan Marsh** Dude don't call my girlfriend a skank!

_**-Wendy Testaburger **__likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** oh yeah? Or wat?

**Stan Marsh** Or I'm gonna kick your fatass that's what!

_**-Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski **__and 3 others like this comment._

**Craig Tucker** Alright that's it. Stop with the comments. I can't stand the nonstop notifications.

_**-Tweek Tweak, Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donavan **__and 7 others like this comment._

**Kenny McCormick** You were the one who started it Craigy ;)

**Craig Tucker** And this is why I hardly ever go to facebook.

_**-Token Black **__and__** Kevin Stoley**__ like this comment._

**Clyde Donavan** Your such a killjoy, craig

**Craig Tucker** You're also one of the reasons.

_**-Eric Cartman**__ and __**Bebe Stevens **__like this comment._

**Clyde Donavan** :O u hurt my feelings, craig

**Craig Tucker** Good.

_**-Eric Cartman**__ likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** BURNED!

**Craig Tucker** And stop liking my comments, Cartman, it's getting annoying.

_**-Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski **__and __**Butters Stotch**__ like this comment._

**Eric Cartman **want me to talk about ur moms bush then?

_**-Kenny McCormick**__ likes this comment._

**Kenny McCormcik** Oooh go right ahead, Eric! :D

**Craig Tucker** You know what? You both can fuck right off. I'm sick and tired of your shit.

_**-Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens**__ and 9 others like this comment._

**Craig Tucker** And the others can stop liking my goddamn comments.

_**-Kenny McCormick**__ likes this comment._

**Craig Tucker** MCCORMICK!

**Kenny McCormick **Hehe, sorry couldn't help myself :P

_**-Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch**__and __**Kyle Broflovski**__ like this comment._

**Craig Tucker** GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY PAGE!

**Butters Stotch** :O Gee Craig, you sure are cranky today :P

_**-Kenny McCormick **__likes this comment._

**Kenny McCormick** Indeed, Butters, indeed

**Craig Tucker** For fuck's sake.

**Eric Cartman** lol we found a new hobby eh kenny?

**Kenny McCormick **totally ;)

**Clyde Donavan** lol, dont kno why u hate em so much, craig, their cool :P

_**-Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski**__and __**Eric Cartman**__ like this comment._

**Craig Tucker** Shut up, Clyde.

**Eric Cartman** y thank u clyde, we sure r prety awesome ;) except for kahl that is

**Kyle Broflovski **FUCK OFF CARTMAN!

_**-Stan Marsh**__ likes this comment._

**Craig Tucker** GODDAMN IT JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!

**:::**

_**Kenny McCormick – Craig Tucker**_

Saw you with **Tweek** today, is he the lucky girl? ;)

**Craig Tucker** That's none of your bizwax, McCormick.

**Tweek Tweak** WHHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME? OH GOD DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?

**Craig Tucker** Your caps is on again, Tweekers.

**Tweek Tweak** OH… okay thanks Craig :)

**Kenny McCormick** Awwww how cute :3

**Craig Tucker** Shut up, McCormick.

_**-Eric Cartman **__likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** gaywads

**Tweek Tweak **gAH! wHY ARE YOU HERE cARTAMN?!

**Craig Tucker **Tweek. Caps.

**Tweek Tweak **OH sorry

**Eric Cartman **liek i sad. fucking . gaywads

**Kyle Broflovski** Why should they listen to someone who can't even spell?

_**-Kenny McCormick, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Wendy Testaburger**__ and 13 others like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** GODAMIT I FUCKING HATE U GAS!

**Wendy Testaburger** You hate gas? I'm surprised as you're always farting :P

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donavan**__ and 24 others like this comment._

**Eric Cartman **SHUT UP WENDY FUCKING BITCH!

**Stan Marsh** DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BITCH FATASS!

_**-Wendy Testaburger **__likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** FUCK OFF STAN THIS DOESNT FUCKING CONCERN U!

**Butters Stotch** Oh boy, things sure are heated around here! :O

**Kenny McCormick** Hey, Butters ;)

**Butters Stotch** Hiya Kenny! :D

**Eric Cartman** gret, now teh faggot's heer.

**Butters Stotch** Why Eric, that's not very nice :(

**Token Black** The only faggot I see is you, Cartman.

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh**__ and 16 others like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** relly? are u all gonna gang up on me now? its like im teh 1% all over again

**Craig Tucker** EXCUSE ME, BUT THIS IS MY FUCKING PAGE AND I CAN'T TAKE THE FUCKING NOTIFICATIONS ANYMORE! YOU ALL CAN JUST FUCK OFF!

**Clyde Donavan **Cmon craigy dont be an asshole ;)

**Ruby Tucker** Yea, bro chill. I didn't know you had this many friends :D

**Craig Tucker** t-_-t fuck you Ruby

**Ruby Tucker** t-_-t fuck you too, big bro ;)

**Kenny McCormick** Craigy, you should be thanking me, I made you popular ;)

**Craig Tucker** t-_-t and fuck you McCormick t-_-t

**Kenny McCormick** Ooh, I get flipped off twice? I must be special then :D

**Craig Tucker** t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t t-_-t FUCK YOU MCCORMICK AND FUCK YOU ALL!

**Butters Stotch** Ooh I sense a pattern here :D

_**-Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donavan, Bebe Stevens, Ruby Tucker**__ and 5 others like this comment._

:::

**Randy Marsh – Stan Marsh**

HEY STAN UR MOTHER WANTS U TO TAKE TEH TRASH OUTSIDE

**Stan Marsh** thanks for the update, dad.

_**-Randy Marsh**__ likes this comment._

**Stan Marsh **don't know why you felt the need to publish it on facebook though.

**Stan Marsh** and in caps no less.

**Randy Marsh** DONT QUESTION ME STANLEY NOW GO TAKE THE TRASH OUTSIDE!

**Stan Marsh** I'm doing hw right now, dad.

**Stan Marsh** And besides, I took the trash outside yesterday.

**Stan Marsh** Isn't today your turn dad?

**Randy Marsh** NO ITS NOT STANLEY STOP QUESTIONING ME!

**Stan Marsh** Why are you writing in caps?

**Randy Marsh** CUZ THAT MAKES ME FEEL IMPORTANT STANLEY! GAWL!

**Kyle Broflovski** I see your dad has stopped saying lol so much :)

**Randy Marsh** OH RIGHT I FORGOT! LOL! :)

**Stan Marsh** Thanks for reminding him, dude.

**Stan Marsh** And thanks for teaching him how to write emoticons.

**Kyle Broflovski** Anytime ;)

_**-Randy Marsh **__likes this comment._

**Randy Marsh** YO KYLIE BROF HOW R YA? LOL! :D

**Kyle Broflovski** I'm fine, Mr. Marsh how are you? :D

**Randy Marsh** AWESOME! :D

**Stan Marsh** Oh god, you gave Kyle a nickname dad?

**Randy Marsh** WHAT IF I DID?

**Stan Marsh** It's weird.

**Kyle Broflovski** Don't be so uptight, dude.

_**-Randy Marsh**__ likes this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Which side are you on, Kyle?!

**Kyle Broflovski** On no one's side, dude, just chill

**Randy Marsh** YEA STANLEY DONT BE A PANSY LOL :P

**Stan Marsh** DAD!

**Kyle Broflovski** lol :P

**Eric Cartman** lol even stan's dad tinks hes a pansy :P

**Stan Marsh** Nobody asked you fatboy!

_**-Kyle Broflovski **__likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** AY! IM NOT FAT U FUCKING HIPPY! FUCK U JOO!

**Kyle Broflovski** *Jew, Cartman, Jew

**Eric Cartman** then u admit ur a stupid joo

**Kyle Broflovski** Now you're just doing it on purpose.

**Stan Marsh** He can't help his own stupidity, dude

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick**__and __**Wendy Testaburger**__ like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** GODAMIT IM GONNA FUCKING KILL U ALL!

**Wendy Testaburger** I'd like to see you try, fartboy.

_**-Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski **__and __**Kenny McCormick**__ like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** dont tempt me, bitch

**Butters Stotch** Hiya fellas! :D

**Kenny McCormick** Hey, Butters :D

**Butters Stotch** :D

**Stan Marsh** Alright, just what the hell are you all doing here? This is a conversation between me and my dad.

**Randy Marsh** LOL STAN DONT BE AN ASSHOLE LET UR FRIENDS JOIN IN LOL

**Kenny McCormick** lol your dad's awesome, dude :P

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Clyde Donavan **__and __**Butters Stotch**__ like this comment._

**Randy Marsh** THANK U GUYS SEE STANLEY EVEN UR FRIENDS THINK IM AWESOME LOL

**Stan Marsh** I'm not even gonna respond to that.

**Kyle Broflovski** Dude, you just did

_**-Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman **__and __**Butters Stotch**__ like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Don't be a dick, Kyle.

_**-Eric Cartman **__likes this comment._

**Eric Cartman** he cant help it dude

_**-Kenny McCormick **__likes this comment._

**Kyle Broflovski **Shut up, fatass!

**Eric Cartman** DONT CALL ME FAT U FUCKING JEW!

**Kyle Broflovski** Oh so now you decide to spell it right?

**Stan Marsh** Even he has his wise moments it seems

**Kyle Broflovski** I find that extremely hard to believe.

_**-Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick**__ and 2 others like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** FUCK OFF KAL! AND FUCK OFF GODAM HIPPYS!

**Randy Marsh** LOL I DIDNT KNOW U WERE SO POPULAR STAN :P

**Stan Marsh** Dad, please, just don't.

**Kenny McCormick** It's just another one of his hidden talents, Mr. Marsh :P

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman**__ and __**Butters Stotch**__ like this comment._

**Randy Marsh** LOL KEN MCBRO HOW R YA? LOL! :P

**Kenny McCormick** Awesome, Mr. Marsh :D How are you?

**Randy Marsh** AWESOME 2! :D

**Stan Marsh **…Dad did you nickname all my friends?

**Randy Marsh** OF COURSE NOT STAN, JUST KYLIE BROF, KEN MCBRO AND ERICMAN LOL

**Eric Cartman** I nevr aproved of my nickname

**Randy Marsh** LOL U KNOW U LOVE IT ERICMAN :D

**Butters Stotch** Neat-o what's my nickname? :D

**Randy Marsh **OH! UH… BUTTERS!

**Butters Stotch** Oh boy I like it! :D

**Kyle Broflovski** Butters

**Butters Stotch** Yeah Kyle? :D

**Kyle Broflovski** It's your name.

_**-Stan Marsh**__and __**Kenny McCormick**__ like this comment._

**Butters Stotch** No it isn't, Kyle, my name is Leopold :(

**Kyle Broflovski** I know but we all already call you Butters, so it's not really a new nickname is it?

**Eric Cartman** kahl just dont be a dick k?

_**-Randy Marsh **__and __**Butters Stotch**__ like this comment._

**Randy Marsh** YEA KYLIE BROF GET THAT STICK OUT OF UR ASS!

_**-Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick**__ and __**Butters Stotch **__like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** lol :P

**Stan Marsh **DAD DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS!

**Randy Marsh** DONT U USE CAPS ON ME STANLEY!

**Sharon Marsh** RANDY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

**Randy Marsh** Oh… hey Sharon

**Sharon Marsh **I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE TRASH OUTSIDE TWENTY MINUTES AGO AND I FIND YOU ON FACEBOOK?!

**Randy Marsh** Oh… hehe… hum…

**Sharon Marsh** THAT'S IT! NO MORE INTERNET FOR YOU TONIGHT!

**Randy Marsh **But Sharon! :O

**Sharon Marsh **NOW TAKE THE TRASH OUTSIDE!

**Randy Marsh** :(

**Sharon Marsh** AND STOP GIVING STAN'S FRIENDS WEIRD NICKNAMES!

_**-Stan Marsh**__ likes this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Thanks, mom.

**Sharon Marsh** WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON FACEBOOK YOUNG MAN? YOU SHOULD BE DOING YOUR HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW! GET OUT OF THE INTERNET!

**Stan Marsh** Alright, jeez, don't need to yell at me.

**Sharon Marsh** NOW STANLEY!

**Eric Cartman** lol ur in troule :P

**Stan Marsh** Fuck off, fatboy.

_**-Kyle Broflovski **__likes this comment._

**:::**

_**Shelley Marsh**__ has tagged __**Stan Marsh**__ in her new photo._

**Shelley Marsh: **My stupid turd of a brother and his midnight adventures.

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donavan, Wendy Testaburger, Butters Stotch, Bebe Stevens**__ and 25 others like this._

**Stan Marsh** WTF? WHEN WAS THIS?!

**Shelley Marsh** Last night.

**Stan Marsh** Goddamn it Shelley, why did you post this on facebook?!

**Shelley Marsh** Because. And it's not my fault you're a stupid turd.

_**-Eric Cartman **__likes this comment._

**Kenny McCormick** And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what our school's quarterback does after dusk ;)

_**-Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Butters Stotch, Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donavan, Craig Tucker**__and 27 others like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Shut up, Kenny!

**Kyle Broflovski** Dude you brought this upon yourself.

_**-Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski, Butters Stotch, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker **__and 19 others like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Why are you being a dick to me, Kyle?

**Kyle Broflovski** Cause it's fun :)

_**-Kenny McCormick **__and __**Wendy Testaburger **__like this comment._

**Stan Marsh **WENDY!

**Wendy Testaburger **Hehe, sorry babe ;)

_**-Bebe Stevens**__ likes this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Alright, that's it. Screw you guys t-_-t

**Kenny McCormick** lmao you sound just like Craig :P

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Clyde Donavan, Bebe Stevens**__ and __**Token Black **__like this comment._

**Eric Cartman** yea dude dont be a dick.

_**-Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger **__and __**Butters Stotch**__ like this comment._

**Stan Marsh **I'M THE DICK?! You are the ones ganging up on me!

**Kyle Broflovski **But you're the one who's all pissy about it

_**-Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman**__ and 3 others like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** Kyle you're seriously starting to piss me off.

**Kyle Broflovski** Love you too dude :P

_**-Wendy Testaburger **__and __**Kenny McCormick **__like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** And stop liking each others' comments! It's getting annoying real fast!

**Craig Tucker** Now you know how I feel -_-

**Kenny McCormick **Heya Craigy! :D So nice of you to join the party! ;)

_**-Clyde Donavan, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch **__and __**Token Black**__ like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** What did I say about liking each others' comments?

**Kyle Broflovski** To keep liking them?

_**-Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Eric Cartman, Wendy Testaburger **__and 7 others like this comment._

**Stan Marsh** You are being an enormous dickwad, Kyle

**Kyle Broflosvki** ;)

**Randy Marsh** STANLEY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

**Stan Marsh** Uh-oh

**Eric Cartman** Haha ur fucked dude :P

**Shelley Marsh** Oh nothing dad. Just your son being the huge turd that he is.

**Stan Marsh** FUCK OFF SHELLEY!

**Shelley Marsh **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME TURD?!

**Kyle Broflovski** Ooh NOW you're fucked dude :P

**Stan Marsh** Kyle, I swear to god, if you don't drop the act right now I'm gonna have to hurt you.

**Butters Stotch** Oh Gosh darn it, Stan, you and Craig sure are very grumpy fellas :P

**Kenny McCormick** You said it, Butters ;)

**Randy Marsh** I CANT BELIEVE UR HAVING A GROUP CONVERSATION WITH OUR FRIENDS AND U DIDN'T INVITE ME LOL!

**Stan Marsh** Oh goddamn it dad, this isn't a group conversation and they are MY friends not yours

**Butters Stotch** Oh shucks Stan, you shouldn't speak to your dad like that :(

**Randy Marsh** OMG THANK U BUTTERS JUST FOR THAT U EARNED A NEW NICKNAME

**Butters Stotch **:D Really?! Yay!

**Eric Cartman **godamit im gonna hurl if this gets any gayer

_**-Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski **__and __**Craig Tucker**__ like this comment._

**Randy Marsh **U SHALL NOW BE KNOWN AS BLONDIE!

_**-Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Butters Stotch, Eric Cartman**__and 21 others like this comment._

**Butters Stotch** YAY! :D Thank you Mr. Marsh!

**Kenny McCormick** LOL! :D

**Kyle Broflovski** Oh my God! :D

**Eric Cartman** LMAO! OMFG thats fucking sweet! I luv u Mr. Marsh! :D

**Randy Marsh** THANKS ERICMAN LOL UR AWESOME 2! :P :D

**Stan Marsh** Please, oh mighty lord, tell me I'm just having a night terror and my dad isn't communicating with my friends in the most humiliating way possible.

_**-Shelley Marsh **__likes this comment._

**Shelley Marsh** I actually agree with you for once, turd -_-

**:::**

**Kenny McCormick – Tweek Tweak**

Hey Tweeky :D

**Tweek Tweak **OH GOD WHAT IS IT kENNY?

**Kenny McCormick **Lol, the caps are on ;)

**Tweek Tweak **OH right sorry. But what is it?

**Kenny McCormick** I have a question.

**Tweek Tweak **…which is?

**Kenny McCormick** Do you know who Craigy is dating?

**Tweek Tweak **oH GOD I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT **CRAIG**'S LOVE LIFE! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

**Kenny McCormick **Alright, alright calm your tits I was just asking.

**Craig Tucker **What the hell are you doing McCormick?

**Tweek Tweak **OH SHIT I TAGGED HIM BY MISTAKE! OH MY GOD SORRY **KENNY**!

**Craig Tucker **Tweek. Caps are on.

**Tweek Tweak** OH SHIT sorry Craig

**Kenny McCormick** I'm very glad you decided to drop by Craigy, things sure aren't the same without you here :D

**Craig Tucker** Why are you talking with this dickbag, Tweek?

**Tweek Tweak** HE Was asking me if I knew who you were dating! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING DON'T HURT ME!

**Craig Tucker** McCormick

**Kenny McCormick** Yes Craigy? :)

**Craig Tucker **I thought I told you to fuck off

**Kenny McCormick** And I did, but now I'm baaack! :D

**Craig Tucker** Much to my misfortune

_**-Eric Cartman **__likes this comment._

**Craig Tucker** No, not this dickhead too

**Eric Cartman** AY! WHO U CALLING A DICKHEAD U STUPID ASSHOLE?!

**Butters Stotch** Hey fellas! :D

**Craig Tucker** GODDAMN IT WHY DOES THIS ASSHOLE FOLLOW YOU TWO SHITBAGS EVERYWHERE?!

**Eric Cartman** i ask myself that evryday -_-

**Butters Stotch **:O Shucks, Craig that's not very nice

**Craig Tucker** I don't fucking care. Wait, why the hell am I still talking to you? I hate you

**Kenny McCormick** Cause we're adorable ;)

**Craig Tucker** No. You're not. My hamster is adorable. You three plus Marsh and Broflovski are just annoying bags of rainbow and sunshine that can't do shit without each other.

**Eric Cartman** r u calling us fags, creg?

**Butters Stotch** Fags? :O What's wrong with being a bag of rainbow and sunshine, I think that's pretty cool! :D

**Eric Cartman** Sure you do, Butters.

_**-Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski **__and __**Stan Marsh**__ like this comment._

**Craig Tucker** Great, now the rest of the Douche Squad is here.

**Tweek Tweak **OH GOD MORE PEOPLE THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

**Stan Marsh** Douche Squad? That's creative, Craig. Did you come up with it on your own?

_**-Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick**__ and __**Eric Cartman**__ like this comment._

**Craig Tucker** t-_-t Fuck you and I am logging out.

**Kenny McCormick** C'mon, Craigy don't be an asshole

**Kenny McCormick** Craigy

**Kenny McCormick** Craig

**Kenny McCormick** Craig?

**Kenny McCormick **Craaaaaaig?

**Kenny McCormick** Craigy Tucky?

**Kenny McCormick** CRAIG!

**Kyle Broflovski** Guess he really did log out, dude :P

**Kenny McCormick** Ah, whateva I'll just talk to him tomorrow :D

**Butters Stotch** Maybe we should just leave him alone, fellas :O he sounded awful sore to me

**Eric Cartman** Butters

**Butters Stotch** Yeah Eric?

**Eric Cartman** shut up

**:::**

**A/N: I'm gonna end this here. Hope you enjoyed it and if you want more, just let me know! :D**


End file.
